Namekian Dragon Ball
Namekian Dragon Balls are the set of Dragon Balls created by Grand Elder Guru on the planet Namek. These Dragon Balls are similar to the ones on Earth in power and appearance. However, the Namekian Dragon Balls are as large as basketballs; Krillin was surprised how big the Namekian Dragon Ball were in comparison to Earth's Dragon Balls while he was on Namek. Overview There are two extra precautions taken on the Namekian Dragon Balls: first, the summoner is required to utter a Namekian password in order to summon Porunga, the Dragon of Dreams. The other precaution is that the wishes must be spoken in the Namekian language. Once Porunga is summoned, he has the ability to grant three wishes, that are somewhat different in power to Shenron's wishes. For example, Porunga could only revive one person at a time (though he was eventually modified to do mass revivals after the Frieza Saga) while Shenron could revive an infinite number of people at a time, but Porunga can revive the same person as many times as the summoner pleases, while Shenron can only revive a person once. The time the Namekian Dragon Balls take to restore is 130 days, not like the 365 days required for the Dragon Balls on Earth, as a year for the planet Namek lasts only 130 Earth days. History Occasionally, the Namekians hold games in which the winner can get the Dragon Balls to have his wishes granted. Sometime before going to Earth, Vegeta and Nappa discover Namek and its Dragon Balls. After hearing a conversation between Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza went to Namek with his soldiers in order to get the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. He starts killing the Namekians of every village on the planet for the Dragon Balls, until Moori destroys all his scouters. When Guru passed from heartbreak, the Dragon Balls transformed into stone, rendering them utterly useless as they are a part of Guru. However, after he and the other Nameks were revived by the Earth Dragon Balls, and before Guru passed of old age, he passed on his role of maintaining the Namekian Dragon Balls (which had travelled from the dying Planet Namek to Earth) to Moori, so the Dragon Balls won't die with him and give his people a chance to find a new planet and repopulate. Location of the Namekian Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – At Guru's house. Grand Elder Guru gave this Dragon Ball to Krillin, but Vegeta took it after defeating Zarbon. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Zarbon's hand. In the video game Legend of the Super Saiyan, this Dragon Ball was given to Gohan by Maima and Tsumuri, two Warrior-type Namekians in a village east of Moori's village. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – At the unnamed village where Frieza was during Vegeta and Cui's battle. This Dragon Ball was found in one of the house by Frieza's Frog-Face soldier, and is later carried by Dodoria. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – At Tsuno's village. This Dragon Ball was found by Vegeta, and later stolen by Gohan. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Zarbon's hand. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – At Moori's village. In Legend of the Super Saiyan, this Dragon Ball is in a cave south-west of Moori's village; Cui attacks Gohan and his friends for it outside of the cave. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Unnamed Namekian village, first seen in Dodoria's hand. Video game appearances The Namekian Dragon Balls appear in nearly all the franchise's video games set during the Namek Saga. In the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, which takes place in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, after seeing that he will be killed by Majin Buu in Piccolo's memories, Future Babidi remembers seeing Namekian Dragon Balls in Piccolo's memories. In order to change his fate, Future Babidi goes off to New Namek to use the Dragon Balls to place Future Majin Buu under his control and he recruits both Future Broly and Future Cooler to his side to find the Dragon Balls. But the Z Fighters reunite the Dragon Balls before them and Future Dende makes three wishes: the first is revive those slain on New Namek, the second is eliminate the Big Gete Star, the third is to bring back the destroyed villages. Category:Objects Category:Balls